Taiyou
by I-Darkness
Summary: Taiyou, the Stellar Dragon Slayer escapes the clutches of the man who kept both him and his mother for 8 years. He runs to the one place where he knows he'll be safe, Fairy Tail. A/N: This is actually the sequel to Dragon's Key...! :p... please r/r... first fanfic posted... Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: Does not own Fairy Tail :p
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Fairy Tail FanFic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

By I-Darkness

Taiyou ran the last stretch of his journey, clutching his schoolbag to his chest. Only the knowledge that he will soon be safe kept him from submitting to mind-numbing fear. Experiencing and learning new fears had always put him on edge; he would stumble in things he had practiced over and over again. But this kind of fear, the hunted kind, was completely different to anything he had ever experienced or been told, and it heightened his already keen senses to the point of exceeding the human-animal barrier. For the first time in his life, he had thrown away his unusually matured common sense, and grabbed the opportunity presented to him on the shiniest silver platter he'd ever seen.

_Flashback_

He had just finished his homework for the week. His teachers at the local school were always puzzled as to why he never tried to achieve anything beyond schoolwork. He was incredibly smart, fitter than most of the older students and he had the potential to be so much more. Instead of being rather uninterested, it was the complete opposite. He has been training with his mother's spirits in secret in everything and anything they could offer. Ever since he was able to understand what was happening around him, he learned to move very carefully. After all, he and his mother were prisoners in there own home.

Their jailer, Jung, had turned out to be the leader of the guild his mother had tried desperately to quell. Apparently, 8 years prior he had cornered and violated her, or so he was made to think. Convinced that the unborn child she carried was his, he had spared her life. To protect her child, she dyed his hair black and did what she could to protect others from the same fate. Taiyou had understood at an early age, and tried to help his mother anyway he could, including sneaking whatever food and keys he could get his hands on. It had been 4years before their captor allowed her to return to her formal work life, keeping her son as hostage.

It was where she was at that moment, secretly working with the Magic Council to bring down the guild that killed so many mages and several of her personal friends. The only obstacle was to safely extract her son from their prison like house. It was this very dilemma Taiyou finds the long awaited solution. He stood gaping at the sight in front of him. Jung and his henchmen were all dead drunk in the living room, and they had left the keys right out in the open. Berating himself for pausing a second too long, Taiyou gently, so very gently, detached the keys from the snoring leader's belt. Tip-toeing to his room, he grabbed his emergency backpack, which both he and his mother prepared against this day, and his full schoolbag. He had never bothered to empty it, and thanked the heavens for that fact.

He crept to his window and inserted the magical key into the lock. The house was a one-storey house, and all the guards were snoring their life away inside. Not looking back at the dark monster behind, he jumped out with as little sound as possible. Before closing the window, he gently placed the keys on the desk below the windowsill. He sneaked past the front door and did not start running until he was well on the road.

_End Flashback_

Afterwards, Taiyou reached the Magnolia Train Station, the conductor was nice enough to give him directions to the one place he knew he would be safe. His mother's old guild and where his real father was.

According to the directions, he was coming up to the last corner before his destination. It had started raining while he was still on the train, making the ground slick with mud and almost causing him to slip. Breathing heavily he stopped in front of the large gateway, topped with the guild name, flanked with fairies. It took him a moment to break away from the enchanting sight. Even in the gloom and rain it radiated peace and safety, although the stories his mother told him may have had something to with it. Approaching the sizeable double doors, he could already hear the laughter and commotion inside, the windows flickering with light.

**(A/N: I know this is really short! Just bear with me... please... The next chapter will be the same size... BUT! Chapter 3 will be longer! I promise!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dad

Fairy Tail FanFic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 2: Dad**

By I-Darkness

Nobody noticed the soft opening and closing of the doors. They were all watching the kids decking it out. Titania and Elisa got in a fight after someone ate the rest of the former's strawberry cake. Erza shook her head and played with her son sitting on her lap, Gray laughed along with Elfman and Lisanna. The next table over was the rest of the Fullbusters with Elisa's younger brother, Devin. Juvia was trying to keep her daughter, Ur from stripping while calling out to her youngest son Hikami, who peeked out from behind the closest pillar. Devin was fighting with Kori, the oldest Fullbuster child, calling the latter 'Pervert! Stripper!'.

Not far from them, Levy sat with Gajeel caressing her stomach and talking with Natsu and Evergreen. Both women had prominent baby bumps, which Iris was cooing to when she was not laughing at her older brother's attempts of stopping the older girls' fight. Somehow, Gale ended up dragging Everman into the fighting as well.

Natsu, the renowned Salamander, guffawed when all the runts merged to become an all out brawl, minus the adults for safety reasons. His laughing stopped when he felt someone tug his jacket. His eyes fell on a black-haired kid he did not recognize.

"Hey, who are you?" The dragon slayer noticed the kid's bags and his dripping clothes. "You'll catch a cold like that…"

Tears leaked from the boy's eyes. A sense of relief washed over him. He made it. He had finally made it. Smiling broadly up at the alarmed man, he gazed at the salmon hair peaking out from the scaled scarf wrapped around his head.

"Dad…"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Taiyou?"

Both Levy and Gajeel noticed the small boy, but before they could ask who he was, Natsu jumped forward and gathered him in his arms, making Taiyou drop his bag. He wrapped his free arms around the Dragon Slayer's neck.

"Dad!" He could not stop crying, not that he cared. He finally met his real dad, having only talked briefly once or twice via a secret communication lachrima his mother had.

"Taiyou! How did you get here? How did you escape?" Natsu was well aware of the situation having been visited by his love 4 years prior. She had forbidden him from acting, fearing the child's safety if he did.

"He was sleeping and his keys were out. They've been drinking and I left through my window. Dad, I was so scared. I was so scared he'd wake up."

"It's ok, you're safe now. Everything will be okay." They embraced once more, Taiyou's tears abating a little. Neither of them paid heed to their audience, reveling instead in each other's presence.

"Ok. You're going to be ok now. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Standing up, Natsu placed the discarded schoolbag onto the table and led his son to the shower room by the hand.

Everyone glanced at each other, the kids having stopped their fight.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Erza broke the silence, arms crossed and Gerard, her 3 year old son, clutched at her skirts.

"A black haired kid comes in and starts calling Natsu 'dad'." Gray tried unhelpfully.

"Since when does Salamander have a kid?"

"I don't know. I didn't think he did." Levy said, thoughtfully.

"Didn't think he had it in him, eh?" Gajeel nudges Gray in the ribs, the latter snickering.

"Does this mean we have someone else to fight with?" Kori stood, in his underwear, next to his dad.

"Kori, Gray-sama. Clothes." Juvia states as she again tries to stop her daughter from stripping.

"Crap! My clothes!" Like father, like son.

"Jeez, Fullbuster. You should better than to strip in front of my Iris!" The Iron Dragon Slayer growled, covering his daughter's eyes.

"Don't worry, Gajeel-jisan. You get used to it." Even as she said it, Titania's eyes were covered by her mother's hand, who was also covering a blushing Elisa's eyes, despite her best effort to look tough.

"A Man does not strip in front of ladies! It's not Manly!" Elfman yells out, making his wife and son sweat drop.

**(A/N:... Chapter 3 will up soon! Hope you like this one... And I got distracted with this... instead of doing my assignment... ! ... but hope you love, and R/R!) **


	3. Chapter 3: ExtraSpicy Pasta with Water

Fairy Tail FanFic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 3: Extra-Spicy Pasta with Water Please…**

By I-Darkness

_In the shower room._

"You alright Tai?" Natsu sat on the bench opposite the cubicles, arms leaning on his knees and hands clasped together.

"Yeah, I'm coming out." Thanks to his father's magic, Taiyou wore dry clothes from his backpack. The bag had not fared well n the rain, causing most of his garments to be soaked through. He wore a red t-shirt with a dragon on the front, an open black jacket with a fur-lined hood and beige cargo pants tucked in black combat boots. While showering he had tried to wash out as much as the black-hair dye as he could to reveal his salmon-pink hair.

"Feel better?" Taiyou smiled. It reminded Natsu of his own goofy smile.

"Yeah, thanks Dad." The older man chuckled; hearing the word 'dad' made him all warm in his chest.

"Great. Come on, let's get some food."

"Ah, but my stuff…" He picked up his drenched bag from the bench.

"We'll put everything up to dry."

"Ok. But could you dry my underwear first? I don't want people to see them."

Snorting, Natsu took the garments, water steaming upon contact.

"Alright come on. I can hear you stomach." He held the door out for his kid whose stomach was growling so loud he did not even need his enhanced hearing.

"Hai, hai. But here, you carry my bag and I'll put my undies in my other bag."

"Alright! Go."

Dropping the wet bag as he sat down, Natsu called out to Kinana for food.

"Hi Natsu, what would you like? Your usua-?"

"Tai? What you want?" A salmon-haired boy materialized by the mage's side before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"Umm, could I get extra spicy pasta, please?"

"Uh, sure…" Kinana blinked once, then twice. "Did you want a drink?"

"Yeah, umm… Just water thanks."

"Of course, my what a polite young man."

"Ah, Kinana. Could you bring me my usual? Thanks."

Kinana, shocked at the sudden semi-politeness, gaped at the older-salmon haired man.

"Sure… Natsu."

As she walked away, still in a daze, everyone came over for interrogation time.

"Natsu, who is this?"

"Is he your kid?"

"How old is he?"

"How come we never knew about this?"

A little intimidated by the pressing group of adults, Taiyou shrank closer to his father.

"Guys!" Shouting out, the infamous Salamander wrapped an arm protectively around the shy boy. "This is Taiyou. Say hello, buddy."

"Umm… hi?"

"Aww, he's so cute!" All the women gushed out, thankful for his dad's arm Taiyou winced at the noise, his sensitive ears not used to the clamour.

"So, who's your mother, Taiyou?" Levy leaned in, careful not to jostle her baby bump too much.

"Umm…" He looked up at Natsu, who indicated he should answer. When he spoke, it was slowly. "Her name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. She's been gone a couple of weeks, but she was suppose to come back tonight…."

Natsu squeezed the young boy closer. Once Lucy realized the enemy no longer has her son hostage, she'll be able to go all out.

Neither of them took notice of the sudden silence, instead welcoming the hot food with drooling mouths. Kinana said nothing as she set down the plates, having heard everything.

"Wow! Dad, you eat fire?!" Shrugging off gloomy feelings, Taiyou watched in wonder as the man beside him began to wolf down his fire chicken, fire pasta and downing a fire drink, all with one hand. His other arm was kept securely around the boy. Natsu acknowledged the awe in the remark with a brief goofy smile. Taiyou smiled back, but subsequently turned to his extra spicy pasta with a watering mouth. He ate a little slower and gentler than his dad.

"So where were you all this time? We haven't heard from Lu-chan in almost 8 years."

Taiyou stayed silent, gazing intently at this food, remembering the times when his mother would get beaten for not answering questions.

"Do you guys remember the Black Stars?" Natsu spoke out. He ignored the alarmed faces and went on, not expecting an answer. "They found her and captured her. The only reason they're alive is cause Jung, the leader, thought Tai here was his kid."

"How do you know this, Natsu-san?" Lisanna pressed forward.

"She came to me 4 years ago. Told me everything. They were holding Tai hostage to reel her in."

"Which meant she couldn't go for outside help." The red-haired Re-Equip mage said slowly, holding Gerard with one arm and stroking Titania's blue head with the other.

"Not openly. She secretly worked with the Magic Council to try and bring down the guild. So far they've managed to prevent any more deaths."

Taiyou was content to let Natsu talk, finishing his meal, he leant against the rumbling chest, fatigue threatening to take over.

"So wait. If he was taken hostage, how'd he get out?"

"Jung got drunk, fell asleep with his keys out in the open and Tai went for it."

**(A/N: This one is a little longer! :p Thanks to Luna Silveria for pointing out the little issue with the second chapter... Oops. :p Please read and review! Will post 4th chapter in a few days... :p)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hi Mum

Fairy Tail FanFic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 4: Hi Mum**

By I-Darkness

It was late afternoon and Tai was just about to fall asleep in his dad's arms when he smelt it. The last scent he ever wanted to smell so soon after his escape. He shot up; cutting off whatever Natsu was saying and strained his ears. He turned, wide eyed, towards the doors. He started shaking, and hiccupped once, tears falling down his face. He turned back to his dad, ignoring his anxious look, he gripped the soft fabric of the man's jacket.

"He's here…" Was all he said before the doors burst open, revealing dark tendrils surrounding a man - soaking wet from the rain. As light fell upon his face, it revealed a panicked almost hysterical expression.

"I know you're here, you brat! Come out! Get you're shitty ass over here!" He stumbled in, wildly searching for the mop of black hair.

Taiyou, gripped with the same mind-numbing fear from before, struggled to gain control of his emotions. Remembering what Capricorn had told him, he breathed in and out, slowly. The tears stopped and he could see clearer. Jung was searching; he would be searching for a child with black hair. His eyes fell on Kori, black hair.

"Dad…" He snapped out of his trance, fully aware once more. "The black-haired kid! Don't let him get taken!"

Natsu saw Jung move in Kori's direction, and acted immediately.

"GRAY! Kori!"

Gray, knowing only a second could mean victory, did what Natsu gestured (to his utter horror) and pushed his son into Juvia's arms. Natsu burned the dark tendrils, which had been inches in front of the black-haired child's face.

"You bastards! Give him to me! She'll kill me! MOVE!"

He was hysterical, sending strand after strand in a futile attempt to claim the shocked boy.

"Mum…" Taiyou realized the reason why Jung was acting this way. There was only one person in the world that could break the dark master from his cool demeanor, only one person who could drive him to the point of being deranged.

"Dad! Mum's back! She's coming!" He jumped down and ran to his dad's side.

"Get back! Don't get too close!"

"Don't worry." Taiyou realized another thing, something that banished all fear. "There are no annulling runes here."

Everyone stared at the young boy as massive amounts of magic gathered around him. His spiky salmon hair ruffled in the swirling air.

"Jung, there's something you need to know." Tai gathered all the magic in his right hand and in his feet. "You're not my dad."

Jung panted, eyes wide in fear, not only did he pissed off the most powerful Stellar mage, but he had miscalculated. Having one demon was enough; but now he possibly had another one. He screamed, no matter how much he's ever boasted, he never had been stronger than the young boy. A fact he learned the hard way.

"Stop it!" He knew how hard the brat could punch, and that was without magic.

"Stellar Dragon: Shooting Star!" Taiyou used the magic in his feet to shoot himself forward, punching the man who tortured his beloved mum for 8 long years. He released the magic in his fist, causing an explosion that sent the screaming dark master sprawling just before the giant gate. He slid just before stopping at a set of knee high brown boots. The rain had stopped.

"You idiot, Tai! Don't ever do that again!" An angry Natsu followed out, comically bopping his son on the head.

"Sorry dad, I've been dying to try that move though."

"Take him away before I rip him apart."

A female voice caught everyone's attention. They had all piled out to scold the young boy for being so rash, but instead were all staring at a very familiar curvy figure.

Tai smiled widely, looking sheepish as he stood next to his gawking father. Natsu stared in wonder, his eyes followed the soft blonde hair dancing in the breeze, and then adjusting to the light behind the delicious curvaceous body and finally to her soft, heavenly, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Mum!" Tai ran forward. "Did you see me? I finally did it! I used magic in combat! Quick, call Nin-jiji out! I've got to tell him!"

"Maybe later sweetie…" Lucy calmed her son down and pushed him aside as everyone (not pregnant) tackled her to the ground and piled on. All the kids simply stared at their parents' antics. After helping her up, Lucy was then swept up in a giant group hug, minus the Salamander. He was approaching slowly, one step at a time, still trying to convince himself it was not a dream. That she really was back. That she was here to stay.

He pushed past everyone, eyes locked on his love. She turned to face him completely, a smile for him only spread across her beautiful features.

"Natsu, I'm home."

He pulled her into a tight hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around his torso and gripping his jacket. He buried his face in her golden locks, taking a deep breath of her honey, cinnamon and wood fire smell. She cried into his chest, also breathing in his unique scent, and both refused to let go.

Someone yelled something about a party, but Natsu and Lucy did not notice, not caring when everyone but their son left them to go inside. Tai grinned at the people leaving, but looked up at his parents.

"Mum, Dad can I have a hug too?"

Natsu scooped up his son, not releasing Lucy from his other arm. She kept her face buried in his chest, but snaked an arm around Taiyou.

Unbeknownst to them, Lisanna secretly took a picture with a photo lachrima from the entrance to the guild. She smiled fondly at the trio, vowing that she will confront her counterpart next he returns.

"Miss Heart." Lahar from the Magic Council stood behind the trio, reluctant to end the family moment his agent craved for so long.

Natsu growled, not wanting to let his fairy go, but Lucy knew the sooner the mission was done, the sooner she will be back to her family. So, much to the Salamander's chagrin, she tugged away, giving him a chaste kiss before also kissing her son. She turned to the division commander.

"Miss Heart. We only need your services for another 5 days; afterwards we'll reward you accordingly and discharge you from your position within the Rune Knights. I must apologize for taking you away from your friends and family, but I promise you as Head of the 4th Custody Unit, we will leave you alone after this mission."

"Thank you Lahar. I appreciate your consideration. But may I have tonight before leaving for Era?"

"That is not my decision to make. But I'm sure the Head of the 3rd Division won't mind if we resume our investigations in the morning."

"Thank you. I'll arrive there at 5 am, I know how the 3rd loves to begin early." Lahar smiled at that, the man was sometimes referred as the Early Hawk of the Rune Knights.

"Ma'am, I'll see you in the morning."

"Lucy." She turned. Taiyou was still in his father's arms and both looked down at the prospect of her leaving so soon.

"Don't worry, why don't we go in and enjoy ourselves? After all, there's still an entire night before morning."

Natsu took Lucy's outstretched hand, setting Taiyou down. He tried not to dwell on the thought of having his love all to himself for the night. As much as he tried, he could not keep the blush from creeping onto his cheeks, something Lucy also had trouble with.

The party went on right through to midnight, and by that time all the kids had fallen asleep pell-mell across three tables. Taiyou, feet over Kori's stomach and head pillowed by Everman, grinned happily in his sleep. He had finally had friends, and they all had the same thing he had, magic. It had made all the adults laugh knowingly when he had started fighting with Kori, intimidated by Titania and Elisa. He played with Ur and Gerard along with Iris and Everman. Afterwards all the kids (except for Ur and Gerard) got into a fight after Gale and Devin fought to see who would break the fight between the two eldest girls. Hikami had joined in after someone broke his favorite pillar.

Lucy and Natsu on the other hand, would not leave each other's side for the entire night. Talking with their friends, they never released their entwined hands. By the time the party died down, none of parents were willing to wake their respective children to go home. So the women slept in the infirmary, (Kinana went home) and the men slept out in the guildhall with the kids. Hikami, Gerard and Ur were all extracted and moved to the remaining bed in the infirmary. Natsu and Lucy snuck out to the former's house for a night between just the two of them.

**(A/N: Hi Guys! I've almost forgotten about this chapter... been trying to rack my brains over 'Dragon's Key'... but here it is! I hope you like and that you r/r! :p makes my day when you do!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ninjiji?

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 5: Nin-jiji?**

By I-Darkness

_Next day, early_

Taiyou woke up, rubbing his eyes and looking around blearily. He went to the bathroom where he showered the day before, Natsu had pointed out the toilets on the other side.

When he came out, a little bit more awake, Iris had woken up as well, making as little noise as possible as she headed towards the bar.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning…" He went to where his clothes were hung up. Frowning when he noticed none of the garments were dry.

"Oh man. Dad forgot to dry it all."

"Is it still wet?"

"A little, I wanted to get changed. Baka Kori spilled his dad's drink all over me."

"Actually it was Elfman ji-san's." The girl giggled.

Their whispered conversation woke Gale and Devin up. At the sight of the two so close to each other, both boys went on the offensive.

"HEY! You stay away from my sister!" Gale's outburst woke everyone else, including the adult men.

"Hey Gajeel! Tell your kid to shut up!"

"Oi! Gale! Keep it down! And shut up Fullbuster yo-." Gajeel's eyes fell on his daughter with Taiyou, his son glaring at the two and Devin turning a shade of jealousy.

"Dragneel! Tell your kid to stay the hell away from my daughter!"

Silence. No answer, no angry yell.

"Eh? Salamander? Where'd he go?"

"Dad?" Taiyou called out, noticing the lack of salmon hair among the men.

"He's probably with Lucy."

Levy and Lisanna came out of the infirmary, followed by Hikami who rushed to the side bathrooms.

Gajeel teleported almost instantly to his wife's side, hovering over her and trying hard not to sound like a nagging husband. It was no secret he doted on her all the time, much to the kid's annoyance.

"You're right, I didn't see him after the kids fell asleep." Gray said, his shirt conspicuously missing.

"Dad, your clothes." Kori stood without his pants.

"Argh! When did-? Kori your pants."

As the strippers searched for their respective garments, Taiyou sighed and turned back to his own. He was not too worried about his parents, after all not only could he take care of himself, but the people were nice enough.

"Yosh." He heated his hands like he saw his dad do the day before and dried the damp clothes. Once he finished drying his bag he noticed all the kids and the adult men staring at him.

Uneasy, he asked, "What?"

"You never did tell us your magic."

"Oh, umm. I use Dragon Slayer magic."

"Really? So do I! I use Iron Dragon Slayer magic." Iris transformed her hand into steel, Gajeel smiling with pride.

"Mum told me stories about the Dragon Slayers here. The Iron Dragon Gajeel, the Sky Maiden Wendy and the Salamander, my dad."

"So you use Fire Dragon Slayer magic? That-."

"Ah no! I'm the Stellar Dragon Slayer…"

Everyone stared at him.

"But you… heated your hands…"

"I can control a little bit of fire, but I was taught by the Stellar Dragon… mum's-."

"YOU MONGREL!" A small blur flashed past and kicked Taiyou. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"Ouch! That hurt Nin-jiji…! What are you talking about…?"

"That stunt you pulled yesterday, yah boofhead! Your old man was right there! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU _TO STOP RUSHING INTO THINGS!_"

"I'm sorry! But I –."

"NO BUTS! I taught you DRAGON SLAYER magic so you can fight against MONSTERS! NOT HUMANS! There were people there ready to defend you! You acted like a goddamn hoon! You put your life and others on the line! HOW DID YOU EXPECT THOSE PEOPLE TRY AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIED, HUH?" The small screaming reptile repeatedly jumped on poor Taiyou's head.

"But I didn't, he -."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BUTS?"

After a few more hits, kicks and scolding, the tiny dragon finally calmed down.

"Nin, I'm really sorry for rushing into the battle. I realize now it wasn't the best thing I could have done. I really am sorry. I hope you forgive me. And I can't promise it won't happen again!"

Nin was nodding as his student spoke, but at the last comment he snapped his eyes open and was ready to beat the small kid up.

"But I promise that if I do, that you're there with me!"

Tiny-clawed fist stopped in midair, snout and forehead relaxing as he processed what was just said.

"Fine, as long as I'm there next time." Taiyou sighed in relief glad he escaped another beating. Nin may be small, but man, he can hit hard. "Your mother's left already; sends her love and all that. Your old man's coming right now should be here soon."

"Thanks ji-ji." Taiyou, recovered from Nin's outburst, noticed the open staring by their audience. "Guys, this is Eltanin. My mum's spirit."

"Dad… I thought you said dragons were big, as in huge…" Iris peered at her dad, whose jaw had dropped.

"Yeah dad, this one's tiny…" Gale leaned forward, inspecting the 'tiny' dragon, fuming and vein popping.

"Tiny? I'll show you tiny!"

"No wait! Nin-jiji! We're still inside!" Tai's warning went unheard as the dragon showed his true form, smashing tables and chairs as he did.

"Who's tiny now?"

That shut them all up. No one ever dared comment on the dragon's size again and others were warned.

* * *

"Kids! Breakfast." Lisanna called out, followed closely by Levy and Evergreen. All were carrying plates laden with food, setting up on the other side of the hall.

"FOOD!"

Taiyou joined them after he packed his bag.

Looking around the table, he noticed the crazy meals some people were eating. Erza and Titania were both eating through two massive strawberry cakes; Gajeel and Iris were eating metal with some real food; and here he was with his own extra-spicy cereal.

"So Tai, what element do you eat?"

Taiyou swallowed his mouthful of cereal before replying, "I eat lava."

"Lava? How do you eat lava?"

"Well…" Glancing at Nin, Taiyou gulped. "I have to melt rocks to eat them. That's why I learned fire magic. For the heat."

Hikami gaped in wonder at the idea of eating hot rocks, "Does it taste good?"  
"Uh, I guess."

To demonstrate, Nin grabbed a forgotten spoon and had his pupil melt it. The small dragon gobbled the whole thing down, every last drop.

"Woah."

"Hey Dad," Gale called across to the munching man. "Isn't Lily coming back today?"

"Yeah he is. Wait… if they're back today… then…"

…

Tai, finished with his cereal, looked around curiously.

"Juvia! Grab Ur! We're going home!" Gray stood suddenly, pulling his sons away from their food.

"Levy! Kids! We're leaving too! Come on!" Gajeel, wide eyed, grabbed both his son and daughter.

"Elisa! Devin! Let's go see mummy and daddy!"

"Tania!" Erza called out. No more words were said as the Fernandez' left.

"Wait!" Tai called out to Lisanna, she had grabbed both children's hands and was halfway to the door. Elfman and his family had already disappeared. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Tai. Don't worry; Natsu'll be here soon. Once he comes, tell him Aki's coming."

"Aunt Aki?" He's heard of her, his dad's sister.

"Lisanna? Where'd everybody go?" Kinana came through the door.

"Kinana!"

"Auntie, we should go…"

"Yes, yes… Aki's coming!"

It wasn't long before Tai was left alone with Nin. Both looked shocked and confused, not exactly sure what just transpired.

"What just happened?"

"They all bolted…"

"I can see that!" Tai glanced at the forgotten plates. "Come on, help me clean this up."

Once they were done, Tai went to change before settling on doing training exercises.

**(A/N Argh! I really should get working on my stupid assignment, but hope you've enjoyed this one! If you've enjoyed this one, please, please read 'Dragon's Key'... I really need reviews to try and figure out why more people like this one than my first one!)**

**(Thanks to Luna Silveria and ClumsyMustache for reviewing! I like embarrassing reviewers... though I don't think that's a good trait !)**

**Tune in for next chapter, Why does everyone fear Aki's return? **

**Ooooh and those who read 'Dragon's Key' are in for a surprise!**


	6. Chapter 6: Training and Mates

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 6: Training and Mates**

By I-Darkness

"Now remember. You have to visualize the pattern before you start to materialise your suns." Nin-jiji stood just off to the side, watching his pupil making the motions with his arms. The man called Reedus, the artist, was kind enough to lend them his light pen to help Taiyou visualize the Dragon Slayer Secret Art suns pattern. It consisted of four sections surrounding a fifth and each were dotted with a specific number of dots, or suns.

"Ok. So start with the first three mansions of the Azure Dragon."

Taiyou concentrated his magic, gathering together the energies that would form the cores of his suns. Each section of the diagram was a specific Palace of the Sky, and the 4 minor Palaces had 7 mansions. The last Palace was special for it had only one mansion, but Nin-jiji had not delved in the specifics yet due to his pupil's current level. So, the dragon points out which mansions Taiyou should materialize before he is allowed to attempt the exercise alone.

"Palace of the Azure Dragon; Jiao, Kang, Di. I summon thee!" Tai's face was covered in droplets of sweat, brow furrowed in practiced concentration as he called the mansions out.

It was only 8 am on a Sunday morning and already he had an audience, but because of his training, he could not spare his attention or concentration to attend them. Reedus was closest, painting their training session. A green haired lady with a black haired man, and two children who resembled them somewhat, were all curiously watching the duo as they ate their breakfast. A purple headed older man sat with another older man who had a pipe in his mouth, and both were dividing their time between talking about the unfamiliar child and his dragon, and calling out to a younger-busty violet haired mage.

Nin also ignored the audience and watched his student very carefully, ready to act if he suddenly loses concentration or control, or both. The dragon always hid his surprise when he taught the small human, the rate at which he was learning the art was quite impressive. Only 4 years have flown by, and the kid had already the basics, advanced maneuvers and was cruising through the harder manipulations. The particular technique he was teaching had 5 Palaces, or levels, and each were comprised of mansions set in a particular pattern. All 29 mansions (or suns) were named and Tai had memorized both the names _**and **_their positions. Completing the first step of mastering the technique, Taiyou was set onto the second step; learning how to materialize the mansions.

"Good, good. Now move the mansions into their positions." Nin-jiji spoke slowly so as to not shock or distract Tai, whose teeth were clenched and more sweat collected on his brow.

At that moment, Natsu came into the guild carrying groceries and a bag full of clothes. He spotted his son and Nin two tables from the bar and nearest to the request boards, but before he could call out, the dragon motioned for quiet. His movement was discreet, and the salmon-haired Salamander found out why as he approached. He saw his son standing on the table with a diagram in front of him and three balls of fires moving into a specific position. On closer inspection, he saw they were miniature suns, burning bright and emitting the warmth of actual stars.

He sat down quietly, noting the boy's intense expression of concentration. It reminded him of when he had learned under his foster-father, the fire Dragon Igneel. The moment of nostalgia was cut short as the adult Dragon Slayer turned his thoughts to the events of that morning. He had attempted to keep his mate from leaving and would have succeeded if it were not for her promise. Blushing at the memory he had vowed to collect on said promise, regardless of location.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Nin jumped up and gobbled up all three balls of fire, licking his chops as he did. Taiyou, exhausted, fell back lying on the table, his head positioned next to his father.

"Hiya dad." He took large gulps of air as he talked. "What's… in the bag?" He gestured to the bag of clothes with his head. He could smell the food from the other bag.

"Virgo got you some clothes, on your mother's orders. She's still at the shops."

"But… isn't… what I… already have… enough?"

"Don't ask. You'll give yourself a headache." Natsu chuckled and groaned, holding his head. Tai laughed; he knew how his mother and spirit could get about shopping.

"Hey, Natsu! Who's the kid?"

Macao called out; Wakaba was puffing smoke hearts at Laki.

"Come on, you should meet the others." Leaving the shopping bags near his son's possessions, Natsu led the way towards the older men. Everyone else gravitated towards them, eager to meet the young boy.

Nin, wrapped around Tai's neck like a scarf, whispered in the boy's ear.

"Hey, weren't you suppose to mention something about your aunt?"

"Oh yeah! Hey dad, Lisanna told me to tell you that Auntie Aki was coming." His mother had talked at length about the members of her guild; he knew everyone's names. Now, he just needed to remember their faces.

His announcement was met with silence.

"Hey you brats! Why the long faces?"

A tiny old man holding a staff, decorated with a happy face, jumped up from the middle of the small circle. Taiyou recognized him immediately; Lucy had always talked fondly about Fairy Tail's former master.

"Aki's coming!"

Bisca yelled out, she grabbed one of her kids while Alzack grabbed the other. The four rushed out the front guild doors, leaving Taiyou and Nin very confused and the others laughing.

"Dad… why…?" He could not even phrase his questions. Only the families seem to fear his aunt while the rest… just laughed.

"Well Tai… uh… you'll understand once you see her. She… uh… likes children…" Natsu's stuttering did not alleviate his son's worry and increased everyone else's laughter.

"Aren't you going to take him and run?" Wakaba stopped laughing long enough to talk, smirk contorting around his pipe.

"He's going to meet her sooner or later. She's his aunt… there's nothing… I can… do." Natsu suddenly looked worried, making poor Tai alarmed. He's never talked to Aki before and neither his parents had ever told him more than that she even existed. Thinking back now, the boy realized how reluctant his mother had been in talking about her.

'_What in Earthland will happen to me?'_

* * *

"So, Dillon. How did you like your first mission?"

"I have to say, you did great!"

"Really, dad? I really enjoyed it! I learned so much… but I feel like I need more training."

"Don't worry. We'll go on a special training camp, just the two of us. What do you say?"

"No females allowed, huh?"

Lily's mate's tone made him sweat bullets.

"Oh, sweetheart, you wouldn't want to come with us! Not so soon after a mission!"

"Yeah, mom! Don't worry we'll be fine! Right, dad?" He nudged the black Exceed in the ribs, also sweating bullets.

"Right!" Both learned how much of a slave driver the female Exceed could become when training. Lily had sincerely felt sorry for Lucy when she had to training with her.

Happy put a sympathetic arm around his good friend, whispering. "I know exactly how you feel, don't lose hope!"

"What are you talking about Happy?"

"Aye! Nothing! Just how much we should cherish our lovely and beautiful part- mates! Hehe…" His own mate expressed the same aura Tora had emitted before.

"Oh, Tora." Carla flew by the orange cat's side. "The fates are cruel, don't you think?

"I know exactly what you mean. Falling in love with such cats… the Fates _are_ cruel."

"Mom. Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" A light-blue Exceed, Sakana, flew past the two females, eyes closed as she concentrated on her magic.

"No… Just the right amount." Both females basked in their own overdramatic moment while the other 4 Exceeds sweat dropped.

"You cats are all overdramatic!" A dark-rosy haired woman walked beside them, hands behind her head and walking carelessly on the wall bordering the side of the road.

"Well, till you make your mind about your own mate, then you'll understand!" Tora bit back, having lost her patience with her a long time ago.

"I'm just waiting for the day _he_ loses interest."

"He won't! Can't you accept the fact he's in love with you?" Carla spoke up this time. Unlike her good friend, she still had hope for the pink-haired mage.

The comment made the human glare at nothing in particular.

"No. There is no possible way for him to be in love with me."

"And why do you always say that?" Tora rolled her eyes when Lily inquired.

"Because. No-one would be in love with a _monster_."

Hoping off the wall she surged ahead. Leaving behind the only company who knew of her dilemma.

**(A/N: Hiya peoples! I know it's been a while compared to the rate I've been updating 'Dragon's Key'... but thing is... it was either concentrate on one story and one assignment... or concentrated on two assignments... so... Here we go!)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! KYAAA! I love you guys!**

**GoldenRoseTanya, Luna Silveria, dang regacho ! **

**Poor Aki! She's in a dilemma! And... I couldn't resist with the Exceeds! Dillon and Sakana! **

**I'll probably put a poll out to see who their partners will be! Actually... who wants me to put a poll out?**

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Aunt Aki?

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 7: Aunt Aki?**

By I-Darkness

* * *

**Hi guys! Quick note! I will be holding a poll to see who Sakana and Dillon will have as (human) partners! Please vote! **

**And for those who read 'Happy did what?', do people want another one-shot of similar make? :p please review**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

"WILL YOU JUST STOP!"

An outburst caught everyone's attention. Taiyou was looking through the bag of clothes Natsu had bought him when the commotion caught his attention.

Lisanna burst in, storming in and looking quite scary. A blonde haired man came in behind her, also looking quite annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" The man spoke (yelled).

"ANYTHING! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF JUST WAITING!"

"It's just Lisanna and Laxus. They're at it again." Macao stated as he watched the pair bickering.

"Laxus?" Taiyou remembered some vague stories about the Lightning Dragon Slayer. About how he almost became power mad when his mother first joined and how he changed a lot in his exile.

Natsu scoffed, watching the pair with an unreadable expression. Taiyou wondered about it for a moment before the two yelled again.

"WAITING? DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE REALLY WAITING?"

"Wh-at… what do you mean?" At the comment Lisanna became nervous, stuttering and wrapping her arms around her.

"You really think I'm that stupid?"

"N-No! I mean-."

"WE'RE HOME~!"

Another commotion caught everyone's attention, but Taiyou saw the brief disgusted/disappointed expression on Laxus' face. At the doors was a young woman with a head of dark-pink hair surrounded by cats.

"Hi Aki!"

"Aki's back!"

"Hey Happy!"

"Carla!"

"Dillon, Sakana! Hope Aki didn't burn anything down!"

"Lily, Gajeel's gone home!"

Everyone called out at the same time. The salmon-haired boy was torn between watching the couple curiously to openly gaping at the flying, talking cats.

"Hey Natsu! Do you have any fish?" A blue cat, which responded to Happy, came floating over.

"Aye! I'm a little hungry too." Another blue cat, though lighter and smaller, floated over as well.

"You two only ever think about food!" A white cat this time, a little bit more serious than the other two, flew in front of the pair.

"Dad…? Why are there flying… talking cats?" Taiyou opted to stare open-mouthed at the oddities. He briefly remembered some stories about the cats… but…

"Taiyou, this is Happy, Carla, and their daughter, Sakana. Guys, this is Taiyou, my son."

"YOU ADOPTED A SON?!" Happy's comment merited a sharp bop from the cat named Carla, causing Taiyou to burst out laughing.

"No Happy. You see when a hum-." Natsu was cut short when Aki hit the underside of his head.

"Natsu… there are kids present… including your son!"

The said boy noticed everyone holding their breath. He then realized that whatever everyone else was worried about before was probably going to happen soon, very soon.

"Sorry sis! But you know, it's good to start learning early-." Another hit was awarded.

"Don't go corrupting him so soon! Hikami's already turned to the dark side!" She knelt and wrapped her arms around the child. "At least leave one unscathed!"

Taiyou, not exactly sure what was happening, thought that the guild members must have all blown everything out of proportion. She was not that bad, for now.

"Aki… have you been reading those books again?"

"Yes she has~!" An orange and brown-striped cat came walking over.

Natsu looked disapprovingly at his younger sister. "Aki…"

"What? I'm allowed to read."

"Hey Aki, aren't you going to ask why Natsu has a son all of a sudden?" All the members of the guild watched in astonishment… her usual reaction to children was… not presenting itself.

"No need." She pointed to her head. "I already know everything."

Breaking from her embrace, Tai caught sight of Lisanna. She had an almost panicked expression. Confused, the boy did not have time to wonder before Natsu suddenly stood up.

"Well, I think it's time I bought Tai home. Edgar's been wanting to meet him."

"Tell him to drop by more often! Cana's been needing some help with her pregnancy!"

"I will! Come on let's go, guys." The older man snatched up the groceries and Tai's rucksack. Tai grabbed his schoolbag and the extra bag of clothes; Nin wrapped himself around his neck again (he had been asleep). Happy and Sakana followed them as well as Aki. Carla stayed behind, to wait for her human partner.

"See you! Make sure you come back later! Sting and Charrie will be coming in!"

"Alright!"

The family of 6 struck out in the direction Taiyou suspected was the house, wondering whom this 'Edgar' was. He didn't remember anything from the stories Lucy would tell.

**(A/N: Hiya! Thanks to Vivid x Dreams and GoldenTanyaRose for reviewing! Shame on those who didn't! :p I still love you though! :p)**

**As per note above, please take part in poll! Will close poll... when I believe I have the answer! Will announce date of closing poll... at some point :p... **

**Anyway! Please keep reviewing!**

**PS. I know this is short... but please enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Edgar

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 8: Edgar**

By I-Darkness

"Ne, Dad… what was up with Lisanna and that Laxus guy?"

"Don't ask… you'll just give yourself a headache." Aki drawled. Tai noticed she said the same words as his dad from before. _'They really are alike.'_ However, he also caught on to the annoyance underneath, and was puzzled by her bored expression. It seemed forced. Having spent the majority of his time alone, Taiyou had developed a special skill. Nin always said it was dangerous, but knew the perks in knowing how to read between the lines and understanding a situation quickly. He simply forbid his pupil to ever go ahead in his training without supervision, knowing he would understand with only being shown once.

"Aki!" Natsu shot at her. "I'm not exactly sure, but they've been at it for a while now. Why do you ask?"

"Cause it's interesting. From their little fight, it looks like Lisanna likes Laxus a lot, but she probably did something that put their relationship at risk. From his reaction and what he said, I think that she saw someone else… What?"

Everyone had stopped and were all staring at him.

"Give him a chance and just a description and he can deconstruct anyone from the inside." Nin tightened his body around the boy as he talked, yawning a little.

"You're… pretty smart. I didn't even think about… all that." Natsu spoke, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, Tai's rucksack hanging from his shoulder.

"Well, when you've been mostly alone for 8 years, it can get a little boring. I learned how to observe people."

"Remember Tai. Curiosity killed the cat…" Nin started, almost habitually.

"And Satisfaction bought it back!" Tai familiarly retorted.

"Aye! That's always true. Mommy always tells me that as well." Sakana came to settle on the boy's head.

"So your parents are Happy and… Carla?"

"Yep that's right!"

"Where is she then?"

"She stayed behind to meet up with her partner! Wendy Marvel."

"The Sky Dragon Slayer?"

"That's right. Wendy and Carla are partners. Happy is my partner, and Sakana…"

"I don't have a partner yet… but everyone tells me I'm too young to go on missions."

"Eh? But I thought Happy went on missions with Dad all the time when he was little!" Tai remembered Lucy telling him about the blue nekomander.

"EHHH? Is that true Daddy?"

"Anou…. We're here! Come on Natsu! Let's make some fish pancakes!" Happy rushed off, sweat dropping, making sure not emit his trademark 'Aye'.

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed out aloud at his partner's predicament.

"DADDY! GET BACK HERE!"

The two Exceeds flew up to a massive house. Taiyou stared at the three-storied mansion. Having lived in a three bedroom, single storey house for his whole life, anything larger than two floors was huge for the Stellar Dragon Slayer. He lowered his gaze to see the whole of the perimeter to be covered in flowers, with only a snaking path leading to the back. Two windows, one spanning two stories, flanked the front door. The entire house seemed to have been carved out of stone, the very concept being too much for him to grasp.

"Come on Tai."

Natsu was at a waist high fence, opening a matching gate that opened onto a white decorated path that led straight to the house.

"Now Tai, I have to warn you. You're going to meet two very important people. You'll have to give me a chance to explain, alright?"

The boy nodded, hiding his confusion. He knew there was Edgar, so who was the other? Aki went ahead, taking her shoes off before entering the house. Following her example, Taiyou entered his new home.

It had a kitchen directly to the left as he walked in, separated from the rest of the large room by island counters. To the right was a flight of stairs leading to the second storey, where a series of doors lined the wall. The second storey was open to the rest of the house, with only a railing separating the drop into the living area. The living area, nestled between the sets of stairs, had a fireplace with the mantelpiece supporting a large lachrima screen; a series of armchairs and a long sofa took space in front of the set up. As Taiyou walked further in, two rooms were set next to the kitchen, one considerably smaller than the other. Perpendicular to that was the back wall of the house that had a massive window located above a sliding door, to the right was another flight of stairs leading to the same balcony.

"Master! My Lady! Welcome back!"

Taiyou stopped in his tracks. His heart thudding loudly in his chest, he turned, he thought he walked past a statue.

"Daddy! You're back!"

A small girl, no older than 4 years, sped down the first set of stairs and jumped into Natsu's arms.

"Ah, would this be Master Taiyou?"

A… statue was talking. Tai was vaguely aware of his mouth dropping and his eyes popping. There is a statue… that is _talking _to him. There is a little girl, who could be his sister; if her blonde-streaked salmon locks were anything to go by. Not only that… but there is a **statue** who is **talking **and **walking**.

Taiyou Dragneel, 8-year-old boy, son of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia, brother to a little girl with black eyes, is in the presence of possibly the _only_ **walking**, _**talking**_ statue in the whole of Fiore (maybe even the whole of Earthland).

'_Brain cannot comprehend present concepts. Must activate illogical cortex.'_

The boy fell back on the ground, not realizing everyone was staring at him gaping at Edgar, the obsidian gargoyle-butler.

**(A/N: Guys I really need opinions on Sakana and Dillon and who their partners should be! Just review your preferences :p since the polls... were an obvious failure (ToT)... so I'll be taking those down... tomorrow! Please R/R! :p)**

**Just a quick note as well! More about the Fairy Tail kids in the next chapter! ;P **

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you guys! :p **

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: **I hope I answered you question well enough!

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Hope you liked! :p

**Vivid x Dreams: **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I need people to point the little things... like I said, 'No artist can improve without critics'! :p

**If people don't tell me who they want Sakana and Dillon to be with, I will assign them either Taiyou/Iris or mysterious-girl/Ur... or maybe a crack pairing :p that'd be fun...**

**Tell me what you think! :p**


	9. Chapter 9: Luna

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 9: Luna**

By I-Darkness

A dark aura surrounded the three forms in the living area as Edgar prepared lunch for his master and family. Taiyou sat, arms crossed as he tried to process everything that has happened in the last two days. This is how it basically went:

'_Dad eats fire – Acceptable. Is Fire Dragon Slayer. New home is huge – Almost acceptable. Dad is S-class mage and is successful in his area of expertise (Kicking bad guy butt, destroying buildings with enemies, now able to hold back, etc.). Mum also contributed; candidate for one of the Ten Wizard Saints, has not yet passed S-Class examination (but is considered as such)…' _

The boy sweat drops as he finally accepts the fact that his family is pretty much well off and could probably be considered as rich.

'_Talking, flying cats – Borderline. Reviewing stories told by mum; clashing with common knowledge learned at school. Recommendation: Forget everything that was taught at school…' _He sighed; he had just finished reading up on some books his teacher had given them in class. The children's version of 'Fiore's Folktales' was so boring that he had decided to look at Lu Stoneheart's _'Adventures in Bosco'_. So much more interesting.

'_A girl that almost looks like me, has almost the same hair colour and just called my dad, 'Dad'. Possible explanation: is my biological sister – Unclear. Was not told of any possible siblings. Possible reasons;… Jung, could have put me and mum in danger. Ask dad.'_

"Dad." Taiyou finally spoke, breaking the heavy and suffocating silence that had enveloped the trio. The little girl was playing on the ground with some dolls, occasionally glancing at the boy seated opposite her father.

"…Yes?" Natsu was nervous. He was not sure why, but even though his son looked like him when he thought, it also reminded him so much of when Lucy would think. And when she thought it generally turned the Dragon Slayer on his own head.

Taiyou pointed at the girl. "She's my sister, right?"

"Right. Tai, this is Luna. Luna, this is your brother Taiyou."

Luna blinked her black eyes at her 'brother'. When she was first told of him, she had been excited at the prospect of a playmate. But, as she looked at him, she realized a few things. One, he's old. Two, he looked like her dad. That was not right, _she _was supposed to be like her dad. His precious princess. Three, he was here. He could potentially threaten the delicate politics of meal times.

Conclusion; she doesn't like him. So, she thought up the worst insult her three-year old knowledge could think up.

"His hair is girly."

…

After a bit of a scuffle between father and son, Luna wandered over to the kitchen and politely (much to the gargoyle's surprise) asked for something to drink.

"Taiyou, she's three. Give her a chance."

Vein popping and puffing his cheeks, the 8 year old sat back down and once again crossed his arms.

'_Conclusion: sister is mean. Will retaliate first chance I get.'_

Now came to the dreaded thought of Edgar.

'_A talking, walking gargoyle thinks himself a butler. Completely out of logical realm. Must investigate all possible possibilities in processing existence. Brain- overdrive. Must. Ask. Questions.'_

"Dad." Taiyou points at the apron-clad statue. As he opens his mouth up, he suddenly realizes that no single question could summarize all of the little ideas banging around his head.

"Edgar was a present from your aunt. She, uh… found him and bought him here." The older man coughed, not exactly sure how to explain the oddity that was his butler. He was saved, however, when Eltanin woke up and stretched.

"Tai, just think it like this." Crawling up onto the back of the boy's chair, the dragon crossed his own arms and started talking like the gramps he was. "Think of Edgar as a butler and not a statue."

…

'_A butler… a stone butler – Within acceptable range.'_

Nodding and grin spreading across his face, Taiyou finally accepted the oddity into his realm of understanding. "A stone butler."

Raising an eyebrow, Natsu did not see the difference between a gargoyle-butler and a butler made of stone. But, as long as his son understood what was going on he was just as happy to go along with it.

"So, do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, uh…where did Luna come from?"

Colour drained from Natsu's face and Nin not so subtly made his escape. "Uh…"

The adult knew that he had to tread carefully. He has seen Gray and Gajeel be beaten up by the women of Fairy Tail when they tried to explain to their kids where their siblings came from.

Gulping, he started with how Lucy came to him.

"Remember when Jung let your mother go 4 years ago?" Tai nodded. "Well… she came here. And… uh… **cough***… well… uh… about 9 months later she came back and had Luna here. She tried to keep Luna hidden from Jung and uh… well… I had to take care of her while Lucy went to take care of you. Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we had to keep her hidden from almost everybody as long as Jung and his men were still roaming free."

Nodding, Tai understood… a bit of what his father was trying to say. The one bit that he definitely did understand was:

"So does that mean that we'll have a brother or sister in 9 months?"

Natsu choked on his spit, eyes bulging and looking quite terrified. "Why… *cough… why do you say that?"

"Well… you said that Luna was born about 9 months after mum came to visit you… and she was here last night." She had been, Tai could smell her scent. "So that means that we'll have a brother or sister right?"

"I want a sister!"

Luna came over, holding a juice box and heading towards her dad. Said dad was not sure whether to be scared for his life or grateful that his son was very, _very _smart.

"Um… Luna, how about you show Tai around the house?" Trying to tactfully change the subject, Natsu pushed his daughter towards her brother. "You can show him where he'll be sleeping! You know where that is."

Jumping down from his seat, Tai warily followed his (mean) sister to the upstairs balcony. He did not miss the breath of air his dad let out as they walked away.

"This is _my _room." The room was the second door from the right set of stairs. "You don't go in my room. Okay?" The three-year old made the older boy's vein twitch.

"Why would I want to go in _your_ room?"

"Because. Just don't." Remembering that she was _only_ 3, Tai did his best not to retort, but failed.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would I want to go in some room with… _pink _everywhere?!"

"It's not pink! It's girly!"

"Kids! Don't make me come up there!" Their shouting was, of course, not gone unnoticed by the grown Dragon Slayer.

"Hmph!" Both of them huffed, turning away from each other.

"So… where is my room?"

"Here." Going to the door closest to the stairs, Tai opened up the room (Luna could not reach). He let his mouth drop as he saw the size of his new room. It was easily twice the size of his old room, and had a proper desk and bookcase lining the wall next to the door. On the far wall was a sizeable dresser and wardrobe, both painted to match the colour of the room; blue walls with stars dotting the darker blue band running close to the ceiling. The bed also matched the décor, and seemed to have been prepared in anticipation of his arrival. Maybe Edgar had done it up last night.

"So, how do you like it?"

Natsu leaned against the doorjamb, ruffling Luna's hair.

"It's so… so…" For the second time in his life, Taiyou was speechless. He had his own room, painted in his favourite colour and reflected his magic. Not only that, but the bed looked so comfortable compared to the old wire bed he had before.

Not being to express his feelings in words, he ran up to the man he could finally call dad and jumped in his arms, feet dangling in the air.

They both shared a father-son moment before…

"Hey! I want a hug!"

**(A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS! Assessments kinda… caught up to me and I've been… uh… overwhelmed basically… I hope this is good and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please tell me if there's any mistakes…I'm kinda… running on fumes right now… haven't had a proper sleep in the last two weeks… soooo… yeah… :p Please review, will make my day and possibly make me want to write the next chapter sooner)**

**Love you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10: Dragons

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Taiyou**

**Chapter 10: Dragons**

By I-Darkness

The kids were playing outside, Aki and Natsu watched them through the glass sliding door nestled in the back wall. It was mid-afternoon. Having finished their meal; the Dragneel brood were enjoying the slow fading of the day.

"Have you talked to Tora about it yet?" Natsu did not turn as he spoke, saving Aki from masking the dark look on her face.

"She doesn't need to know. No-one else does."

"_He _has the right to know. You can't hide it from either of them forever."

"I can well try."

"No." Natsu turned, watching his precious sister's profile as he spoke. "It's already hard enough with the whole guild avoiding you. They need to know. It's the only way they'll understand, and forgive you."

"I don't need their forgiveness."

"Yes-."

"No, Natsu!" She snapped, spinning on her heel to face him fully, hiding the tears threatening to spill. "I can do this on my own. I don't need-… I can handle this."

Natsu was not convinced. He could see right through her. She was struggling to come to terms with her added condition, and he knew he should not push her. But still, he was the older brother. Missing out on 7 years of her life made him want to make it up as much as he could.

"Aki. You are my sister. I care for you a lot. But you have to let me help you."

* * *

From outside, Taiyou watched his dad carefully through the clear glass. Although he could not hear them speak, he could tell they were talking about something quite serious going on his auntie's life. Observe, and learn.

"Tai." Luna stopped playing with her dolls. Being the daughter of a dragon, her maturity was significantly more advanced than that of a normal three year old. Still, even at her advanced level of understanding, she could only grasp concepts as a 6 year old.

Taiyou turned slightly at the sound of his name. His mental development was also at an advanced level, though not by much. He was male after all.

"Play dolly with me." The long hour of play did nothing so far to improve their already shaky relationship as siblings.

"Why would I want to play dolly with you?" The boy snapped at the pinkish-blonde girl, switching his attention on her.

Satisfied she now had his attention, she beamed and held out a plush, red dragon. "You be the dragon." Still, because of her young age, she could not say her r's properly.

Rolling his eyes, Tai accepted the doll. Remembering that he will be living with her, so he might as well try to get along. Of course, his eight-year-old side did not jump with excitement at the prospect. Nin had gone to find a sunny spot to take his afternoon nap. Taiyou would swear the only thing the dragon lived by was training, food and sleep. Edgar was busy looking after his well kept garden, colourful and perfumed with every tone and shade.

It was when Tai started to have fun playing with his sister did he smell her. Perking his head up, he turned his head towards the dark forest bordering the back of the large garden. The mixture of animal and human into the one scent wafted from the edge of the tree line.

"What's wrong?" Luna saw her brother's ears twitching and his wide eyes, she turned to see where he was staring and just saw the forest. Her advanced mental age was all she inherited from her father, the Dragon Slayer ability was passed on to Tai, so her sense of smell was the same as that of a normal human.

"I don't know."

"You're not allowed."

"Huh?" He turned to look at her.

"Daddy says not to go in there." She pointed at the cluster of trees.

"Why?"

"Cause he said not to."

Face falling in annoyance, Tai stared at his sister.

"Well I'm not you. So…" Again, he pushed his common sense to the deepest part of his head. It was screaming not to go and instead stay where he was. The feeling of worry and curiosity won out though and, dropping the red dragon, he stood.

"Luna, stay here. I'll be right back." He started moving.

Standing with the dragon secured under arm, Luna watched as he edged towards the tall dark trees. "I'll tell daddy!"

He ignored her. Too intent he was on the scent wafting through the trees.

Why would Lisanna be in such dark woods?


End file.
